Never Say Never
Never Say Never jest openingiem użytym dla Danganronpa: The Animation. Piosenka została wykonana przez TKDz2B. Tekstem zajęli się: Kazutaka Kodaka, Emi Nishida, The 49ers oraz Tribeca Tekst |-|Angielski= (Danganronpa) Reality slips far away, Fiction comes alive, we start to play, Hope is no more, behind a closed door As we drift away from where we were before. Hope and hopelessness become one It's all meaningless, we've already begun Yup, we are all one and the same Never opposites, we play the same game. So I listen to the world, know right from wrong Stay focused so I can stay strong If you ever wonder why I'm trapped inside It's probably just because I told a pack of lies. Maybe it's a dream, maybe it was pride Maybe for myself, I often wonder why? Until our very last breath We're running after life, trying to beat death. We walk a thin line between hope and despair Running from the truth but it's already here Told so many lies I don't know if they can find me Only one life to live so choose wisely. Heads or Tails? Do you even know what side you're on? Does it really matter if it's on the same coin? If you want to achieve you gotta believe It's time right now there's the door here's the key. Just got to chase the pain away. Let it fade away There's a ray of hope beyond despair Move on, look for the truth in this world. (Only one life to live so choose wisely.) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it. Never say never, Never say never, Never say never, Don't be hopeless, stay focused, Got to grind every time so they open, Got to climb real high where the rope is, It is written in the sky see the opus, And you know this Please don't lose hope, Try to progress keep your eye on the scope, For yourself or do it for your folks, Dedication, comes through the oath (Danganronpa) From this day forth, stay on course, No despair, got to have a heart Take no loss, every step costs. Everybody wants to see if you fall off, Keep your eye on the prize, Been through the worst even cried on the side, No lie never know what you'll find, Got to believe, let's keep hope alive! (L'espoir de l'un fait le désespoir de l'autre. Il y en a toujours un qui se sacrifie Nos souhaits profonds sont tous les mêmes. Ne perdez pas espoir, gardez toujours espoir) Don't throw yourself away Wipe all tears away Even if the future seems uncertain, Survive, find true happiness in this world, (Dedication, got to swear the oath) So have a strong intention And change direction, 'Cause the sky is the limit, Just do it, go for it, Never,(For yourself or do it for your folks) Break through the confusion, Find a solution, Beat the twisted evil things, Just do it, go for it, Never (Got to believe, let's keep hope alive!) |-|Polski= Rzeczywistość wymyka się coraz dalej Fikcja staje się jawą, zaczynamy grę nie ma nadziei, za zamkniętymi drzwiami kiedy oddalamy się od tych, którymi byliśmy kiedyś Nadzieja i beznadzieja stają się tym samym to wszystko bez znaczenia, już zaczęliśmy tak, wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami nigdy przeciw sobie, w tę samą grę gramy Więc słucham świata, wiem co dobre, a co złe Skup się, wtedy będę mógł być silny Jeżeli kiedykolwiek byś się zastanawiał dlaczego więżę się w środku To możliwe dlatego, że powiedziałem stertę kłamstw Może to tylko sen, może to była duma Może to tylko dla mnie, często zastanawiam się dlaczego? Do naszego ostatniego oddechu Łapiemy się życia, próbując pokonać śmierć. Kroczymy cienką linią między nadzieją, a rozpaczą Uciekasz przed prawdą, ale ona już tu jest Powiedziałem tyle kłamstw, że aż nie wiem, czy mnie wykryją Masz tylko jedno życie, wiec wybierz mądrze. Orzeł czy reszka? czy w ogóle wiesz, która stronę wybrałeś? Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie jeśli to ta sama moneta? Jeśli chcesz coś osiągnąć, musisz uwierzyć To właśnie czas tu są drzwi, a tu klucz. Wystarczy tylko pozbyć się bólu Pozwól mu zaniknąć Nad rozpaczą jest promyk nadziei Idź dalej, szukaj prawdy w tym świecie (Żyjesz tylko raz, więc wybieraj mądrze.) Przemknij przez zamieszanie Znajdź rozwiązanie Pokonaj pokraczne pomioty zła Po prostu to zrób, ruszaj. Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Nigdy nie mów nigdy, Nie bądź beznajdziejny, pozostań skupiony, Trzeba niszczyć za każdym razem, więc się otworzą, Trzeba się spinać bardzo wysoko, gdzie jest lina, Jest to napisane na niebie, widzisz dzieło, I to znasz Proszę nie trać nadziei, Próbuj iść naprzód, miej oko na cel, Dla siebie lub zrób to dla ludzi, Poświęcenie przychodzi przez przysięge (Danganronpa) Od tego dnia, zostań w tym ciągu, Żadnej rozpaczy, trzeba mieć serce Niczego nie trać, każdy krok ma swoją cenę. Wszyscy chcą zobaczyć czy upadniesz, Miej oko na nagrodę, Przeszedłeś najgrosze, nawet płakałeś na stronie, Bez żartów, nigdy nie wiesz co znajdziesz, Trzeba wierzyć, utrzymujmy nadzieję! (L'espoir de l'un fait le désespoir de l'autre. Il y en a toujours un qui se sacrifie Nos souhaits profonds sont tous les mêmes. Ne perdez pas espoir, gardez toujours espoir) Nie wyrzucaj się Wytrzyj wszystkie łzy, Nawet jeśli przyszłość jest niepewna, Przetrwaj, znajdź prawdziwe szczęście w tym świecie, (Poświęcenie przychodzi przez przysięgę) Więc miej silne intencje I zmień kierunek, Bo niebo jest limitem, Po prostu to zrób, ruszaj, Nigdy,(Dla siebie lub zrób to dla ludzi) Przemknij się przez zamieszanie, znajdź rozwiązanie, pokonaj pokraczne pomioty zła, Po prostu to zrób, ruszaj, Nigdy (Trzeba wierzyć, utrzymujmy nadzieję!) Filmy Danganronpa-Never say never Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Coś Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Dlaczego